dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deserve
"It's something the clans will always fail to understand, and cats will continue to suffer just as you and I have because of it. But not if we do something about it. I will not rest until the clans have suffered for what they did to us. I struck back at them. I let them know I would not tolerate their hatred. So what are you going to do, Bloodfur?" — Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 Deserve is a black tom with white paws, emerald green eyes. Character Summary Deserve is the son of two barn cats named Dice and Velvet, and the brother of Boost and Song. He spends most of his kithood in the barn, playing and living comfortably with his family. Dice teaches him to hunt mice, and he's eager to help support his family. After his father, the sole provider of the family is killed by a car, Velvet is unable to care for her kits and takes them to ShadowClan. ShadowClan doesn't accept Velvet on the chance she's one of Bone Shred's rogues, but takes in Deserve and his siblings. During this time, Deserve tries to comfort and protect Boost and Song. They are taken in by Sunflower, and her kits Snakekit, Brownkit, and Blackkit bully and physically harm them. One day in rage, Deserve attacks and kills Snakekit using the killing bite that Dice taught him. After realizing what he's done, he runs away and begins living as a rogue. Deserve blames the clans for tearing his family apart. When he's grown, he begins attacking ShadowClan patrols, one of his first victims being Sunflower. Time passes, and he forms Deserve's Army, a group of rogues and loners who feel they've been wronged by the clans. Deserve has two sons, Castiel and Crow. He forms an allegiance with Poisonedsap, promising her a high position in the army and his future mate if she helps him recruit cats within the clans. Deserve sympathizes with Bloodfur's mistreatment and tasks him with leading an attack on the medicine cats. After he fails and is exiled, Deserve allows Bloodfur to join the army. Upon Revengeheart's request, Deserve sends a patrol to kill Ebonypaw and Flintpaw, however Ebonypaw survives. Song and Stripednose visit Deserve's camp, and Song pleads with Deserve to change his ways and be the brother she remembers. Deserve refuses and holds them prisoner, killing Blackstorm in front of them as an example. He then launches his attack on the clans. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Deserve is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as leader of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 6 Brownstripe tells Bloodpaw that he was a kit when Boost and Song were taken into the clan. Their mother abandoned them outside the camp. Bloodpaw says he knows, as Bloomfire told him. Brownstripe says "Ah" and dips his head, asking if he knows that they had another sibling, a brother. Bloodpaw asks "Really?" and stares at him, surprised and asking what happened to him. Brownstripe looks away as he speaks and explains that his name was Deserve. He and his brothers, Blackstorm and Snakekit, would tease Deserve, Boost, and Song a little, what kits do. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and says Deserve took it too seriously and killed Snakekit, then ran away, and no cat ever saw him again. Bloodpaw's blood freezes as he whispers "a kit?". Brownstripe says yes and fixes his eyes on him, saying that Deserve was only a kit and seemed completely innocent. However, he's learned that size and age doesn't matter, and any cat can be dangerous. His eyes stay firmly on Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw shifts his paws and grows uncomfortable, as Brownstripe almost looks aggressive. He wonders why it seems like he's accusing him of something. He tells Brownstripe he's sorry about his brother. Brownstripe holds his gaze for a moment longer before narrowing his eyes and looking away. He growls to Bloodpaw to remember that no matter who they are or how young they are, warriors will tear apart any enemy. He asks if he understands. Bloodpaw nervously says of course, silently wondering if Brownstripe is trying to scare him. - Chapter 13 When Depthstar explains that Starfaith and Dewstorm were attacked at highstones, Cobratail's eyes widen as he worries it's Deserve, but Depthstar dismisses this, as they haven't seen him in seasons. - Chapter 17 Copperstripe wonders who would murder their cats and if it could be Deserve. Cobratail twitches an ear and says they have no reason to fear Deserve, as he was only a kit and they haven't seen him for seasons. - Chapter 19 When Revengeheart says Poisonedsap won't be able to attend the meeting next moon since she's expecting kits, Castiel narrows his eyes and tells him his father has developed a plan and wishes to share it with all of them. Poisonedsap needs to hear it. - Chapter 20 Poisonedsap and her followers visit Deserve's camp. Bloodfur is shocked to learn that the leader of the group is Deserve, who Brownstripe told him about. After being acquainted with Bloodfur, Deserve proceeds to explain how Deserve's Army are rogues who joined together to fight against the clans who have wronged them. He proudly introduces his son, Castiel, and one of his strongest soldiers, Papercut. When Bloodfur guesses Castiel is the deputy, Deserve growls that he has no deputy and will never adopt any of the clan's ways. Poisonedsap flirts with Deserve, but he's only irritated by her and shoulders her away. He insists on waiting to start the meeting until a hunting party returns, to which Blackstorm protests. Deserve shoots him a glare, and he respectfully agrees. Deserve watches him in hatred. Bloodfur sees that there is still tension between them, as Blackstorm bullied Deserve, Boost, and Song as kits. Deserve invites the clan cats to eat from the fresh kill pile in the meantime, and is followed by Poisonedsap, Revengeheart, and Mistybreeze as he turns away. Bloodfur falls asleep for a short time before he's awoken by Deserve, who wishes to speak to him alone in the forest. Bloodfur is nervous, wondering if Deserve plans to kill him. Deserve proceeds to tell Bloodfur about his kithood and how he was judged for being born in a barn while Bloodfur was judged for being born in blood. He understands how he feels. He explains that it is something the clans will always fail to understand. Deserve struck back and would not tolererate their hatred. He asks Bloodfur what he's going to do before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Deserve holds his meeting to explain his plan to prepare them for the final battle against the clans. The army is not strong enough yet to take on all five clans, and so he asks his allies to lessen the clans' numbers. In addition, the medicine cats must be eliminated. He asks Bloodfur to take charge of this mission, and he agrees to it. - Chapter 22 It's noted that Bloodfur has had a few moments where he reconsiders his decision to follow Deserve's order, but ultimately decides he wants vengeance. After rejecting Cardinalpaw as his apprentice, Bloodfur notes that he has a special role in Deserve and Poisonedsap's plan, and Cardinalpaw would just get in the way. Swiftstalker later confronts him about his behavior, saying he'll never be able to carry out Deserve's order. Bloodfur angrily disagrees. When planning an attack on the medicine cats, Bloodfur decides that he'd like some of Deserve's soldiers to join him. Poisonedsap says she's not making another trip to see Deserve. Clovernose tells him she's going to introduce her kits to Deserve's Army tonight and will pass Bloodfur's message to Deserve. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. When Bloodfur feels guilty about the attack, he reminds himself that Deserve is the one who told him to do it and should be the one to feel guilty. - Chapter 24 Bloodfur suspects that Mistybreeze wanting to walk with him has something to do with their plot with Deserve. - Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's mentioned that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with her three starving kits, begging for a home. Depthstar decided to take them in. Though many questioned if these kits came from Bone Shred's gang, Depthstar dismisses this possibility with the fact that these kits don't carry the scent of twolegplace. Sunflower had taken in the three named Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own kits. Everything seemed fine until a few days ago when the clan made a horrific discovery. Just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. Every cat had been stunned that a kit would commit murder, and many cats wanted Boost and Song thrown out of the clan. But Depthstar insisted that whatever their brother had done wasn't their fault. Boost and Song were devastated at the loss of Deserve, but Milkblaze seemed to make them feel safe and help them cope with the recent tragedy. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Deserve is listed under Allegiances as leader of Deserve's Army. Gallery Designs and References Deserve.JPG|Old Deserve design (2017) deservedesign.JPG|Deserve's design (current) Covers and Headers Tumblr ooey0mOykm1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Deserve on an old cover of Deserve's Beginning Cover.png|Deserve on the cover of Deserve's Beginning Scenes 2.png|Deserve and Song DhTrZEmVQAAArEL.png|Deserve speaks to Bloodfur in the forest Quotes "We are a group of cats who have joined together to fight against the cats who have wronged us. The clans." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "I have no deputy. My army will never adopt any of the clans ways." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "I was brought into ShadowClan with my siblings after my mother abandoned us. Our father was killed by a monster. He was the only cat able to provide for us, as my mother couldn't hunt. So she brought us to your clan where she hoped we would be cared for. We were so afraid. We'd just lost everything." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "And you know why they did it? Because we were rogues. We were born in a barn, and they were born in a clan. And that gave them the right to hurt us. One day, I had enough. I couldn't stand watching my brother and sister suffer any longer. So I attacked Snakekit." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "My father taught me to hunt before he died. The killing bite was the only move I knew. You should have seen the looks on their faces! They looked at me like I was a monster. And so I ran away, because no cat would ever understand what I'd done. I was protecting my siblings. But you know what? I'm glad I killed him. He deserved it. I should've killed Blackstorm and Brownstripe too at the time." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "I know exactly how you're feeling, Bloodfur. You're exactly like I was after I left ShadowClan. Heartbroken, but hungry for revenge. You were born in blood. I was born in a barn. And those are the reasons we were hurt." -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "It's something the clans will always fail to understand. And cats will continue to suffer just as you and I have because of it. But not if we do something about it. I will not rest until the clans have suffered for what they did to us. I struck back at them. I let them know I would not tolerate their hatred. So what are you going to do, Bloodfur?" -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "Cats of the army and the clans! A plan to prepare us for the final battle has been formed!" -Deserve in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "Papercut's idea to attack the medicine cats at highstones was a good one, and very successful. We must eliminate the medicine cats. The clans are nothing without them." -Deserve in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "You will have one of the most important roles in this plan. Every medicine cat must be killed in order for us to succeed. Can I trust you with the job?" -Deserve to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20Category:Deserve's Army cats Character Development and Origins deserve1.JPG deserve2.JPG deserve3.JPG deserve4.JPG deserve5.JPG deserve6.JPG deserve7.JPG deserve8.JPG deserve9.JPG deserve10.JPG deserve11.JPG deserve12.JPG deserve13.JPG deserve14.JPG deservetrick.JPG desstory1.JPG desstory11.JPG 20180625_223032.png 20180625_223047.jpg.png 20180625_223059.jpg.png 20180625_223433.jpg 20180625_223507.jpg.png 20180625_223555.jpg 20180625_224016.jpg.png 20180625_224022.jpg.png Des2.jpg Deserve_Family-1.jpg Deservepic.jpg Desthorn-1.jpg Desxnebel.jpg Groupppppp.jpg Myarmygroup.jpg NebelXdeserve-1.jpg Roleplay_characters_by_cardinalpaw-d4llmyv.jpg Titlepic.jpg Tumblr_p7gzebmMch1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o3thtk8L1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o3uxdyPu1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o46rSSIg1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o47aJNGY1vidmlvo1_640.jpg Tumblr_p7o47kYjy81vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o47z6F5h1vidmlvo1_100.jpg Tumblr_p7o48juAqN1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p7o471jQj81vidmlvo1_640.jpg Tumblr_p7phryWkoW1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Zm62xngagfgf.jpg dess.JPG desstory.JPG desstory2.JPG desstory3.JPG Group4.JPG group11.JPG Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters